Pequeños problemas
by midusa
Summary: Un hechizo mal realizado que ocasiona un caos total, tanto en el Santuario como en el Inframundo. Pero que problemas pueden dar unos pequeños angelitos... ¿Thanatos, Hypnos, Hades, Shion y Docko niñeros?
1. Chapter 1

La tercera historia de esta tarde se trata de un pequeño lío que se me ocurrió mientras observaba a mis sobrinos jugar, tendremos a nuestros pequeños dorados y a los mini jueces, me fue imposible no ver a esos tres como pequeños angelitos... bueno algo así. Espero lo disfruten

* * *

Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada

**Pequeños problemas…**

Era una noche tranquila en el santuario, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, la luna lucia majestuosa, en los templos zodiacales sus guardianes dormían tranquilamente bajo los encantos de los oneiros, en el templo principal se encontraban Docko y Shion, en una acalorada discusión:

_ Shion, no podemos hacerlo, es una idea descabellada – comentaba un alterado santo de libra.

_ Vamos Docko será muy divertido, velo de este modo nuestros niños necesitan recuperar esa inocencia que dejaron de lado a tan temprana edad.

_ Será un completo desastre si lo haces, no debes jugar con las fuerzas superiores, por algo hay reglas que seguir.

_ Lo haces parecer tan mal, no seas exagerado no pasara nada.

_ Desde ahora te digo que si algo malo pasa tú solo tú serás el responsable.

_No sucederá nada, estate tranquilo.

Tras lo cual se dispuso a caminar con dirección a la ventana llevando consigo un báculo similar a Nike, pero con la diferencia que este llevaba en lo alto el símbolo de Cronos. Lo extendió con dirección a las doce casas, un haz de luz se extendió por la basta construcción mientras recitaba un viejo conjuro:

"_Tiempo de inocencia, tiempo de niños, regresa a la alegría de sus almas, risas y sonrisas a estas casas llenas de dolor, llanto y sufrimiento, llena sus rostros de alegría y sonrisas de niños_"

Docko observaba desde el trono patriarcal, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que podría ocurrir, pero bien había dicho Shion, solo les regresarían las alegrías de cuando eran niños, nada malo podría ocurrir…

Tras finalizar con el ritual se marcharon a descansar, uno con la esperanza de que sus "niños" recobraran la alegría de su infancia y el otro con el presentimiento de que grandes problemas se acercaban.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, la tierra lucía una tranquilidad envidiable, todo era paz, calma…

ZAAAZ, PAAASSS, CUAASS

La clama que precede a la tempestad, ruidos y más ruidos en todas las casas zodiacales, Docko despertó con la certeza de que su mal presentimiento se había cumplido y Shion recordando las palabras de su amigo, pero no se daría nuevamente el gusto de tener a sus niños.

_ "Docko ven inmediatamente al templo principal, pero de ya estás aquí"

_ Claro ahora soy yo el que tengo que pagar las consecuencias – un malhumorado santo de libra se levantaba con la resignación de un pésimo día.

_ "Pero desde hace tres minutos que deberías estar aquí, mueve tu trasero Docko"

Salió corriendo de su casa, pasando a toda velocidad por Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, cuando llego a la sala patriarcal se frenó de lleno al ver lo que sucedía, sus ojos deberían estar fallando, no… debería estar dormido aún, si eso era un sueño, un loco sueño creado por Hypnos para molestarlo y para deleite suyo.

**Inframundo **

En una vasta alcoba se encontraba el rey del Inframundo plácidamente dormido, el santuario lucia destrozada, todos los templos había caído bajo su poder, sus guardianes estaban muertos, la destrucción de su sobrina, por fin conseguía su objetivo está por tomar en sus manos a Nike, símbolo que le reconocería como dios de la Tierra…. Cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, que poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, seguido de un llanto…

ZAAAAZZZ

Despertó abruptamente cayendo de la cama por los estruendosos ruidos que se oían por todo Giudecca, rápidamente tomo su espada y salió corriendo, en el camino se encontró con los dioses gemelos que también salían corriendo de sus habitaciones en dirección al trono, abriendo las puertas a gran velocidad, los tres pararon en seco cuando vieron ante sus ojos semejante escenario, si eso era una broma de su consejero era una de muy mal gusto, pero al voltear su rostro y ver a Hypnos con esa expresión y voltear el rostro a Thanatos supo que no era una broma para todo su desgracia…

_ Esto debe ser una broma, si eso es, es una broma de Hermes, pero cuando lo encuentre me las pagará. – A lo que sus consejeros asintieron.

**Santuario**

_ Te lo dije Shion, pero no, nunca me escuchas, siempre tiene que ser tu voluntad, tengo que ir con mi maestro y Zaaz yo termino enfrentándome a Hades y muriendo, pero te importaron mis advertencias nooooo, luego, te dije cuidado con Ares y Saga todo está muy raro, pero noooooo, después te terminaron matando y así muchas cosas durante estos 245 años, después esto y te lo advertí te dije que no jugaras con eso, pero no me haces caso… haber dime que aremos con estos, estos, pequeños…

_ Docko todo estará bien, mira que mis niños son unos angelitos.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, rebelando ante ellos al dios del Inframundo, junto a sus consejeros y detrás de ellos cuatro pequeñas criaturas o talvez demonios, si cuatro pequeños, Pandora lucia en su rostro una enorme y radiante sonrisa, cualquiera que la viera no creería que se tratara de la misma general del ejército de espectros. Radamantys, Minos y Aiacos lucían tranquilos, muy bien portados y sus rostros lucían una sonrisa tranquila, nada que ver con los despiadados y sádicos jueces de Inframundo.

Los niños al ver a los pequeños doce niños que estaban delante de ellos salieron corriendo para estar a su lado y comenzar a jugar, si dije doce niños es decir. Un pequeño cordero, un becerrito y unos pequeños gemelitos, un sonriente cangrejo, un gatito muy mimoso, un pequeño virgo con sus ojos bien abiertos son hermosos, un pequeño escorpión, un mini centauro, un cabrito muy buen moso, un mini coopero demasiado serio, un pececito divino

Mientras los niños destrozaban el salón principal, que diga mientras los pequeños jugaban, si eso, el dios buscaba una explicación a lo sucedido, pues bien, tenemos a un Docko explicando la situación al señor de Inframundo.

_ Así que utilizaste el poder de Cronos para esto, y se supone que tú eres el Patriarca y la prudencia debe estar de tu lado… - un escéptico Hypnos observaba acusatoriamente al carnero mayor.

_ Se supone que solo les regresaría su alegría, no que ocasionaría esto… - Shion trataba de calmar la situación.

_ Vamos no puede ser tan malo, veamos el hechizó posiblemente solo sea momentáneo – Thanatos dijo eso, todos le observaron dudosos, desde cuando él tenía la voz calmante de las cosas.

_ Aquí está el hechizo – dijo Docko cambiando el tema antes de que la personalidad explosiva del dios se presentará.

_ Pero esto está mal, este hechizó no tiene tiempo definido, como puede durar unas horas, puede durar días o incluso años – Hypnos palideció al leer el contenido del libro, y no fue el único los presentes pasaron saliva.

_ Debe haber una forma de revertirlo –con una voz poco audible por parte del patriarca.

_ No la hay, -Hades por fin hablaba y no era para dar buenas noticias- por ello nunca se debe de jugar con el poder de Cronos, ahora que al tener el báculo aquí, podemos mantenerlos cerca para que su poder los regrese a su estado natural.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que los jueces y Pandora deben permanecer en el Santuario? –un angustiado Docko pregunto-

_ Ustedes son los responsables, pues bien, cuidaran de mis jueces y de mi heraldo hasta que regresen a ser ellos y no acepto un no por respuesta. –Dicho lo cual abrió un portal para regresar al Inframundo- Debo regresar a encargarme del Inframundo, los dioses gemelos se quedan a ayudarles, yo volveré más tarde.

Los aludidos observaron con recelo a los dos santos mayores, para lo cual solo pasaron saliva.

_ Lo ves Shion todo lo que ocasionas y ni creas que yo te ayudare…

* * *

Que cosas sucederán en el Santuario, verdad que son unos angelitos, divinos, cositas lindas, decía la autora mientras los pequeños niños se escondían detrás del trono, asustados por la sonrisa sádica que mostraba, completamente asustados por lo que les pudiera hacer ahora que eran unas indefensas criaturitas...


	2. ¿Donde están?

**Hola a tod s, disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido mmm varios contrantiempos, en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo.**

* * *

**¿Dónde están?**

Silencio, tranquilidad, ni el ruido de un grillo era audible en el lugar, pero al parecer nuestros queridos cuidadores no se percataban de dicho detalle:

Thanatos observaba fijamente a Shion, Hypnos observa a Thanatos y a Shion, en su guerra de miradas que pareciera buscar en lo más recóndito de cada uno una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras tanto Docko cruzado de brazos llevaba su mirada de Shion a Thanatos de Thanatos a Hypnos y de Hypnos a Shion.

Algo se removía en las entrañas de Docko algo no estaba bien, despegando la mirada de sus tres compañeros recorrió con su vista el salón, el trono estaba rallado, las cortinas sucias eso era ¿lodo?, de donde habían sacado lodo…, las paredes estaban rayadas, el piso sucio, bueno el destrozo no era tanto considerando que se trataba de 16 niños y no cualquier niños, doce caballeros dorados, tres jueces de Inframundo y su heraldo, pero…

Comenzando a moverse de manera inquieta y buscando algo en el lugar, lo que llamo la atención de Hypnos que fue el primero en sumarse a la búsqueda, mientras los otros dos continuaban en su batalla de miradas. Buscaron por todo el salón sin encontrar ni una sola pista de los enanos, Hypnos se acercó al par que continuaba con las miradas para propinarles un zape que los sacara de su ensoñación:

_ Hypnos porque me pegas – Cuestiono Thanatos.

_ Señor Hypnos me puede explicar el porqué de su comportamiento.

_ Pedazos de idiotas acaso no se han dado cuenta que los niños no están por ningún lado…

Moviendo las cabezas frenéticamente buscaron a los mencionados sin éxito alguno.

Shion comenzó a correr por todo el salón principal y en sus aposentes buscando a los niños, Thanatos salió disparado a la explanada de la estatua de Athena para buscarles, mientras Docko e Hypnos esperaban dentro del recinto.

_ ¿Les decimos que ya los buscamos aquí y no encontramos nada? – Dijo Tranquilamente Docko.

Hypnos lo pensó un poco antes de contestar _ No, disfrutemos de este pequeño rato de descanso mientras ellos buscan.

A lo cual Docko soló levanto los hombros y se dispuso a recargarse en un pilar cercano. Después de revisar cada rincón del salón y casi, casi revisar debajo de cada piedra del recinto Shion y Thanatos regresaron para encontrarse con que el otro par se encontraba tomando el té tranquilamente ajenos a la preocupación de ellos.

_ Y a ustedes que les pasa deberían estar buscando a los niños. – Con semblante serio comenzó Shion – Nosotros preocupados por encontrarles y ustedes tranquilamente tomando té.

_ Nosotros ya habíamos buscado en todo el recinto principal, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes no se dieran cuenta y mucho menos que no escucharán lo que les dijimos. – Respondió Hypnos con una calma y seriedad que le caracterizaba.

_ Bueno no importa ya, busquemos a los niños antes de que se metan en problemas – "o nos metan en problemas a nosotros", pensó Docko.

Comenzaron a bajar por los templos observando los rastros de lo que parecía ser una batalla campal:

Templo de Piscis: Lucia en su interior charcos de agua y tierra por el lugar, bueno la inquietud de donde habían encontrado el lodo que adoraba el trono y las cortinas del salón principal se había resuelto.

Templo de Acuario: La blancura que desprendía el lugar era maravillosa, aunque la sensación de frío no era muy agradable, observando cada detalle del templo pudieron observar varias figuras de nieve, hombres de nieve que parecían resguardar el lugar, algunos incluso portaban lo que parecían ser espadas de madera, sin duda alguna le pertenecían a Shura, con sus narices rojas que tal parece eran manzanas, sin duda alguna propiedad de Milo y en el suelo figuras de angelitos de nieve, al parecer se habían divertido mucho en la onceaba casa.

Y en ese momento les vino una revelación a todos, los enanos tenían su cosmos y podían utilizarlo, pero entonces ¿porque no podían localizarlos a través de el?

Templo de Capricornio: No había rastros de que algo hubiera pasado en esa casa, aunque Docko podía asegurar que hacía falta algo en el lugar, no estaba muy seguro de que era pero algo faltaba.

Templo de Sagitario: La luz que se filtraba por el lugar era muy intensa levantando la mirada se percataron de gran agujero que ahora adornaba la casa del centauro, sin duda alguna causada por la misma flecha de Sagitario, aunque debía reconocer que esta se encontraba tirada a un costado de la armadura.

Templo de Escorpion: Todo lucia tranquilo y en calma, razón para preocuparse, los mejores y más maravillosos niñeros del mundo comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar cuando algo cayó en el hombro de Thanatos, lentamente volteó la vista en su dirección, y lo que vio le sorprendió realmente.

Lentamente comenzó a realizarse señas a Hypnos, pero este no le hacía caso, por lo que realizó señas a Docko pero este también le ignoro, un poco exasperado llamó la atención de Shion que cansado de sus señas volteo para ver qué era lo que quería el dios y al ver lo que sucedía su semblante cambio, lentamente se acercó a su compañero de armas y le dijo:

_Docko lo que está en el hombro del señor Thanatos ¿es Tenazas?

El caballero de libra llevo su vista hasta el dios de la muerte y fijo su vista en el hombro, para posteriormente asentir lentamente.

_ Entonces si es Tenazas, quiere decir… -Cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado-

_ Que el resto de los escorpiones también están fuera de su casa –Concluyó Docko.

_ ¿Escorpiones? –Cuestiono el Dios del Sueño

_ Si las mascotas de Milo – dijo tranquilamente el patriarca- diez escorpiones reales traídos de Egipto por Kanon en su última misión y Tenazas regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Saga.

_ Que bien las mascotas de Milo – dijo el Dios de la Muerte de manera muy tranquila, pero rápidamente cambio su rostro a uno muy furioso- quítenmelo de encima.

Hypnos se acercó lentamente para quitarle a Tenazas del hombro y el escorpión parecía listo para lanzar su aguijón, sin duda alguna era mascota de Milo, pero el dios del sueño le iso dormir para evitar accidentes, tras quitarle al pequeño ser, su hermano salió corriendo del lugar gritando que no quería volver a ver un escorpión en su vida.

Templo de Libra: Docko tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, su casa, su amada casa estaba pintada rayada de pies a cabeza, en cuanto encontrara a esos enanos los pondría a lavar toda su casa, o en su defecto pondría a Shion a limpiar el lugar, al final todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa, mientras él pensaba que aria su amigo trataba de salir del lugar, sin llamar la atención de nadie pero su escape se vio interrumpido cuando los dioses gemelos comenzaron a hablar.

_ Parece un gato – dijo Thanatos que comenzaba a mover la cabeza para tratar de encontrarle forma a los "dibujos"

_ ¿Un gato?, no es un gato, es sin error a equivocarme una nube, una nube grande y rellena. –El turno fue de Hypnos.

Docko estaba tan estresado que comenzó a alzar su cosmos de manera amenazante, lo que iso que sus compañeros de aventura salieran corriendo del lugar para evitar su enojo.

Templo de Virgo: Todo lucia tranquilo, todo lucia normal, por lo menos ahí no habían causado desastres.

Templo de Leo: El lugar parecía un campo de batalla, muebles tirados de tal manera que parecieran ser trincheras, pero por más que buscaban no había rastros de lo que hubieran usado como proyectiles.

Templo de Cancer: Por más que buscaron y buscaron no encontraron nada, el templo estaba intacto.

Templo de Geminis: Si Leo les había parecido un campo de batalla, Geminis era el resultado de la guerra misma, el piso, las paredes, el techo tenían marcas de ataques, al parecer se habían lanzado entre ellos sus ataques más poderos aunque siendo unos niños esperaban que no hubieran sido demasiado fuertes, y rogaban a los dioses que ninguno estuviera herido.

Templo de Tauro: El único lugar que estaba en desastre era la cocina, al parecer tanta actividad física les causo mucho apetito, era entendible tenían que reponer energías después de su agitado día.

Templo de Aries: Shion recogía las herramientas del suelo, sus preciadas herramientas habían sido tiradas como si no importarán, sus fieles compañeras en la reparación de las armaduras, aunque había muchas partes de armaduras tiradas por todo el lugar, sin duda alguna los pequeños estuvieron jugando con ellas.

Habían recorrido todos los templos y no habían encontrado a los enanos, dudaban que se encontraran en los campos de entrenamiento o en el coliseo, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que los caballeros encargados de hacer guardia, ya les hubieran mandado a sus casas. Ahora estaban más preocupados Hades les había dicho que cuidaran de los enanos y por un descuido de ellos, los habían perdido.

Un cosmos muy poderoso se dejó sentir en el templo principal… sus semblantes palidecieron.

_Muy bien, supongo que cuidaron muy bien de los niños, miren que no solo se trata de los guerreros de mi sobrina, se trata de mi heraldo y de mis jueces, que para variar resulta que también son mis sobrinos… -guardo silencio un momento para observar detenidamente a sus consejeros y a esos caballeros que habían combatido en dos guerras santas contra él- Aunque no veo porque preocuparme, dos dioses y no cualquier dioses hijos de Nix, mis consejeros, mis manos derechas y dos santos de oro, conocidos por su valor, poder y sabiduría, sin duda esos niños no les causaron ningún problema.

Los presentes solo pasaron saliva sin emitir ninguna palabra, como decirle al dios presente que habían perdido a los guerreros de su sobrina, a su heraldo y a sus otros tres sobrinos…

* * *

Bueno el siguiente capítulo les contare todo lo que sucedió en los templos, claro bajo la perspectiva de los peques

Ustedes que dicen Hades ya sabe que perdieron a los niños o solo los esta asustando.

Espero sus comentarios y que lo disfruten


	3. ¿Niños?

**Como se los comente a partir de este capítulo tendremos la historia desde los ojos de los niños, para empezar como es que inicio toda esta nueva aventura.**

**A responder Review**

Derama17:** Sarcasmo puro efectivamente, soy muy dada a usarlo de modo que no te sorprendas cuando aparezca en algún momento de la trama, creó que lo hace un poco más entretenido, espero que te diviertas con esta nueva entrega. **

**Sin más comencemos, diviértanse del mismo modo que yo me divertí al escribirlo.**

* * *

**¿Niños?**

Los dioses les habían devuelto la vida, regresaron a cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones, pero… acaso les habían preguntado ¿qué era lo que deseaban ellos?, Saga, Camus, Shura, Mascara, Afrodita tenían un remordimiento muy grande, se habían levantado en contra de sus compañeros de armas, sus hermanos, lo habían hecho por su diosa pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían matado a Shaka y que se ganaran el rencor del resto de sus compañeros.

Sin duda alguna la situación en el Santuario era… estresante, Milo y Aioria los más orgullosos no querían ceder y entender cuáles fueron las razones para la "traición" de sus compañeros, por una parte Milo estaba mal no solo por la traición de Saga quien siempre había sido su ejemplo, ansiaba convertirse en él, Camus era como su hermano y el que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su mejor amigo, le hacía cuestionarse su amistad. Aioria no estaba tranquilo Saga y Shura habían sido los responsables de la muerte de su hermano, no conforme con eso traicionaban a su diosa y mataban a Shaka, de una manera tan vil que no entendían por qué ellos habían regresado a la vida con el perdón de la diosa. Aioros, Shaka, Mu y Aldebaran eran más comprensivos y trataban de que la convivencia fuera amena. Kanon por su parte estaba sanando la relación con los caballeros, sin mencionar que debía enmendar las cosas con los marinos de Poseidón.

La vida diaria no era fácil para nadie, pero sobre todo para los dos santos mayores que continuamente tenían que estar deteniendo peleas y discusiones por todo y nada, todo dependiendo del ánimo con el que despertaban los caballeros.

Era una noche tranquila en el santuario, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, la luna lucia majestuosa, en los templos zodiacales sus guardianes dormían tranquilamente bajo los encantos de los oneiros, un haz de luz se extendió por las doce casas, pero nuestros queridos guerreros no se percataron de ese detalle.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, la tierra lucía una tranquilidad envidiable, todo era paz, calma…

Aries: Mu despertó sintiendo que todo temprano como todas las mañana, pero por alguna razón tenía pereza de levantarse, quería seguir en la cama durmiendo cosa muy rara en él. Abriendo los ojos, para ponerse de pie, sintió que todo en la habitación le quedaba grande, su cama parecía inmensa, su ropa le quedaba grande y él se sentía pequeño…

Tauro: Aldebaran despertó con un gran bostezo, parándose rápidamente de la cama, para encontrarse que todo en su habitación era demasiado grande, cuando él era él que era grande para sus cosas.

Geminis: Se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en su cama, escucho que abrían la puerta y que rápidamente se acercaban a él, ya sabía quién era así que trato de no darle importancia. Saltando sobre la cama gritando su nombre:

_ ¡SAGAAAAAA! –Un grito desesperado buscando la atención de su hermano, mientras lo movía frenéticamente para que despertara.

_ Kanon ya basta – El gemelo mayor abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada, asustada y el rostro infantil de su hermano, ese rostro que ambos tenían hace tanto tiempo, para posteriormente llevar su vista sobre él. – Por los dioses, pero, ¿Qué nos pasó?

Cancer: Mascara se encontraba viéndose en el espejo, mientras negaba con la cabeza eso no podía ser, era un maldito mocoso que no atemorizaba a nadie, eso sin duda no era bueno para su reputación.

Leo: Aioria no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana fuera un mini gato, estaba seguro de que las burlas de sus compañeros no cesarían, aunque si lo pensaba bien podría sacar provecho con Marín, pues estaba seguro que esta se ofrecería a cuidarlo mientras volviera a ser el mismo, aunque… también estaría su hermano, bueno ya buscaría la forma de que no interviniera.

Virgo: Shaka se encontraba observando todo a su alrededor, era consciente de que era un niño, pero la razón de aquello no la sabía, del mismo modo podía sentir la inquietud en cada uno de sus compañeros, era el momento de ir a buscar respuestas con el Patriarca.

Libra: Docko dormía tranquilamente ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Escorpion: Milo despertaba para comenzar a correr desesperadamente por todo el templo, había despertado siendo un enano y eso no era justo, esa noche tenía una cita con una chica muy linda, como se presentaría así, como un enano, bueno debería reconocer que era encantador, pero… vamos sus planes habían cambiado radicalmente.

Sagitario: Aioros estaba riéndose ante la situación, otra vez era un niño por lo que no pudo recordar algunas de las aventuras que había vivido con los gemelos, se preguntaba qué dirían cuando lo vieran, pero más aún que diría Aioria, se suponía que él era el hermano mayor.

Capricornio: Shura estaba de un genio terrible, eso era absurdo y humillante él convertido en un niño, si eso era un castigo de los dioses era excesivo para él, estaba en completo desacuerdo, Shura el caballero dorado de Capricornio, el caballero más fiel a Athena, era nuevamente un niño.

Acuario: Camus estaba acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones, pero esto era otra cosa estaba completamente indignado, furioso, aquello no era posible, por más que buscaba una explicación para lo sucedido no encontraba alguna… bueno si los dioses ellos eran los únicos que pudieron hacer algo como eso, pero la pregunta crucial era ¿Por qué?.

Piscis: Afrodita se observaba en el espejo confirmando una y otra vez que era un niño, debía reconocer que seguía siendo hermoso, pero al final era un niño, vamos por fin había logrado que la chica que le gustaba saliera con él y resulta que despertaba siendo un niño, como diantres se presentaría así ante ella, más aun como se presentaría así ante Mascara y Shura, estaba seguro que sus burlas no cesarían en un tiempo.

Templo principal: Shion despertaba feliz porque sus "niños" serían felices nuevamente, las risas y amistad reinaría nuevamente en el Santuario, o sí que feliz estaba.

Entrada del Templo Principal

Doce mini caballeros dorados se encontraban frente a la entrada del recinto, todos buscaban una respuesta a lo que sucedía y pues solo una persona podía dárselas.

_ Camus amigo porque sucedió esto – un mini bichito se acercaba a un serio representante de Acuario, ante el asombro de todos, ya que ese par no se dirigía la palabra desde que regresaran a la vida.

_ ¿Crees que si tuviera una explicación a esto no estaría buscando una solución? – Camus respondió un tanto molesto por toda la situación.

Los doce caballeros estaban ahí reunidos, observándose unos a otros, cuando de la nada una carcajada se escuchó, Aioros no había podido evitar reír, y a su risa se unieron los gemelos, al observar la dirección a la cual veía el arquerito, tal vez era el estar en cuerpos de niños, o talvez que por vez primera en mucho tiempo se habían permitido recordar una de las tantas travesuras que habían realizado juntos, peros sus risas ocasionaron que el resto les observara molestos.

_ Bueno ya…, olvidemos lo que recordamos, bien… estamos aquí por la misma razón, busquemos la respuesta del porque despertamos siendo niños y solo el Patriarca puedo saberla. – Dijo Saga después de contenerse de seguir riendo ante el recuerdo una de las tantas travesuras que el trio de amigos había realizado.

_ Si vamos, entremos. – Secundo Aioros.

Entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a gritar.

_ ¡Maestro! – gritó Mu

_¡Patriarca, Santidad, maestro Shion! – Fueron los gritos que se escucharon por el recinto.

_ A qué se debe todo este escándalo – Shion salió para encontrarse con una escena que no se esperaba…

**Inframundo**

Guidecca era una noche por increíble que parezca tranquila y amena, los jueces se habían ido a dormir cansados después de un día lleno de trabajo en las prisiones y juzgados. Pandora había estado todo el día cumpliendo mandatos para el dios Hades y los dioses gemelos, desde que los regresaran a la vida todo había sido trabajo y trabajo y más trabajo, las peleas no se hacían esperas sin ningún motivo aparente, por lo que el dios del Inframundo los había llenado de tareas para que se mantuvieran ocupados, sin tener tiempos de descanso y al final del día estuvieran tan cansados de modo que no pudieran pelear entre ellos.

Un haz de luz se extendió por todo Guidecca, pero nuestros queridos jueces y heraldo no se percataron de ese detalle.

Apolo comenzaba a surcar el cielo tranquilo y azul, todos en el Inframundo comenzaban a despertar para comenzar un nuevo día, todo era paz, calma…

Pandora despertaba con la premura de preparar todo para el desayuno de su señor, pero al salir de la cama y encaminarse al tocador se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal, subiendo al pequeño banco frente al tocador se observó al espejo y lo que vio no le gusto nada…

Radamanthys casi se cae de espaldas al verse reflejado en su sapuri y ver el cuerpo y rostro de un niño y no del juez del Inframundo que era temido y respetado por todos. Pero que había hecho él para merecer ese castigo, no… más bien para merecer esa maldición, porque eso excedía cualquier castigo habido y por haber.

Aiacos no salía de su asombro, anoche era un adulto y un respetado juez y a la mañana era nada menos y nada más que un mocoso que no podía vestir su hermosa sapuri, maldición sabía que las burlas de sus hermanos no cesarían por digamos… un par de siglos y eso le molestaba en todo su ser.

Minos se había observado en el espejo una y otra vez, había visto el reflejo en su sapuri y simplemente no lo podía creer era un niño, muy apuesto debía admitir que seguía siendo un galán, pero su apariencia era más linda, dulce y "tierna" y eso era lo que le molestaba, así que no se pararía en el juzgado hasta que regresara a ser él mismo, su secretario podría encargarse de todo, ya que él no pensaba salir y permitir las burlas de sus hermanos.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron sigilosamente y cuatro cabezas se asomaron y el asombro que reflejaron fue suficiente para desatar el caos.

_ Todo esto es culpa, por todas sus peleas mi Señor nos ha castiga –Gritaba a todo pulmón una pequeña Pandora mientras realizaba pequeños pucheros.

_ ¿Nuestra culpa? Debo recordar que eres tú la que pasa todo el día con él, esto sin duda es tu culpa – Dijo un muy alterado y malhumorado mini juez de Caína.

_ No importa de quien sea la culpa, lo importante es que nadie nos vea así… como... niños – un indignado Aiacos los hacía regresar a la realidad.

_ En cuanto encuentre al responsable de esto, le romperé todos los huesos y me asegurare de mandarlo a un recorrido por todas las prisiones habidas y por haber – Minos ya pensaba en el castigo, pero a ¿quién castigaría?.

_Quiero a mi mamá, -Pandora comenzó a llorar, a ciencia cierta no sabía si de coraje, indignación o que era lo que le sucedía. – o a mi Señor para que me regresa a la normalidad.

_ Ya cállate deja de llorar, no ves que todos vendrán…, oie perro, así te ves muy "tierno", con esa carita de niño bueno nadie creería que eres un despiadado juez – un burlón Rada trataba de mantener la calma y que mejor forma que jodiendo a sus hermanos.

_ Yo tierno… jamás, soy un juez despiadado y sanguinario y cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

_ jajajajaja no me había dado cuenta pero el cejas tiene razón, pero que lindo se ve el perrito.

_ Cállate pajarraco – Gritaron los tres presentes.

Gritos, insultos, un jarrón tirado, una ventana rota daba inicio a una pelea.

En una vasta alcoba se encontraba el rey del Inframundo plácidamente dormido... Cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos, que poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, seguido de un llanto…

ZAAAAZZZ

Despertó abruptamente cayendo de la cama por los estruendosos ruidos que se oían por todo Giudecca, rápidamente tomo su espada y salió corriendo, en el camino se encontró con los dioses gemelos que también salían corriendo de sus habitaciones en dirección al trono, abriendo las puertas a gran velocidad, los tres pararon en seco cuando vieron ante sus ojos semejante escenario, si eso era una broma de su consejero era una de muy mal gusto, pero al voltear su rostro y ver a Hypnos con esa expresión y voltear el rostro a Thanatos supo que no era una broma para todo su desgracia…

**Santuario de Athena**

Los doce mini caballeros pedían una explicación al Patriarca de lo que les ocurría, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, sus mentes adultas adquirieron la edad que sus cuerpos representaban.

Las puertas del salón principal se abrieron de par en par, rebelando ante ellos al dios del Inframundo, junto a sus consejeros y detrás de ellos cuatro pequeñas criaturas. Los niños al ver a los niños que estaban delante de ellos salieron corriendo para estar a su lado y comenzar a jugar.

* * *

Ahora si a divertirnos con lo que hicieron en cada uno de los templos…

Ya saben cómo siempre se aceptan críticas, constructivas y destructivas, sugerencias y quejas.


	4. Nuestra pequeña aventura

**Hola  
**

**Retomando esta historia que tanta aceptación ha tenido, como les comente en su momento, voy a estar por aqui más seguido, de hecho no lo debería decir pero... por la noche tendremos el siguiente capítulo de esta genial histoira.**

**Por ahora dire Disfrutenla y reitero no soy dueña de los personajes.**

* * *

**Nuestra Pequeña Aventura **

**Del salón del trono a Piscis**

Los doce mini caballeros observaron a los cuatro nuevos niños que entraron al salón, la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran les invadía y al parecer los recién llegados se sentían igual, pues en cuanto los adultos se pusieron a hablar, ellos salieron corriendo para saber quiénes eran y si podían jugar… 

Saga observo de reojo a su hermano y al arquero, para posteriormente acercarse los tres a paso firme ante los cuatro recién llegados. Tras una observación detenida por parte de ambos grupos, sonrieron a la par:

_ Hola soy Saga, él es mi hermano Kanon y él es Aioros.

_ Hola yo soy Minos, ella es Pandora y ellos son mis hermanos Radamanthys y Aiacos, ¿quieren jugar? – Colocando la cara más inocente (¿?) del mundo…

¿Jugar? Se suponía que tenían que entrenar, pero… al parecer no había maestros y además el patriarca y el maestro Docko estarían muy ocupados con las visitas así que, ¿cuál era el problema?, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los pequeños dorados, para posteriormente dirigirse a sus compañeros. 

Ambiente tenso era palpable por todo el recinto, los dioses gemelos y los dos caballeros más ¿sabios? De Athena se enfrascaban en una discusión, muy graciosa y sin sentido por decidir quién debía realizar la tarea encomendado por el magnánimo, extraordinario, sensual, atractivo (-Como se ve que le gusta… - observando de reojo con una mirada fulminante la autora comienza a hablar tranquilamente – Saga, SIGUE INTERRUMPIENDO Y NO TE DARÉ EL PAPEL PROTAGONICO EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA. –Por eso digo que mejor me quedó callado. – mmm en que estábamos… a sí), piadoso y bondadoso dios del Inframundo ¡Hades!, por lo que no escucharon cuando: 

_ ¡Guerra de lodo! – fue el grito en conjunto de Milo y Aiacos, de donde sacaron el lodo es algo que ni el mismo Zeus, mmm más bien ni Apolo supo, solo supieron que bolas de lodo eran lanzadas como proyectiles en un todos contra todos. 

La guerra más divertida, extraña y mágica con este grito daba comienzo, cabe destacar que dicho suceso sería recordado por todo el Olimpo, Inframundo y más allá de los tiempos. 

Las cortinas rojas terciopelo con cordones dorados que adornaban de manera magistral el lugar, fungían como una especie de escudo, por cierto no muy bueno, pero al final evitaban que terminaran todos llenos de lodo. 

Mu y Shaka estaban tranquilos, observando el ir y venir de los proyectiles, cuando el pequeño Aldebarán se les acerco para hacerles ver que el templo principal lucia muy sombrío y sin color, así que unieron sus fuerzas para comenzar a decorar el templo y darle una "gran sorpresa" al maestro, Mu corrió al trono y comenzó a realizar pequeños trazos en él, un pequeño borrego que más parecía una nube esponjosa que otra cosa, mientras las paredes eran atendidas por Shaka y Aldebarán, algunos soles e intentos de árboles que bien podrían ser solo rayas sin sentido… el gran gusto y la alegría que le causarían al Patriarca al ver que habían adornado el templo principal para él.

Que sería de la vida si no existieran personas traviesos, un poco latosos, ya saben algo así como… Milo lanzó la bola de lodo con dirección a Kanón, le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro de no ser por la pequeña Pandora que alcanzó a ver el movimiento del pequeño escorpio, el segundo géminis solo sintió un jalón en su mano y después vio el trono del patriarca lleno de lodo. A la par que yacía en el suelo con la pequeña niña a su lado.

_ Son novios, se gustan y se agarran de sus manos… - fue el canto que se escuchó de parte de los mini dorados y mini jueces.

El par solo observo alarmado la escena y se percataron que sus manos estaban unidas, se alejaron rápidamente gritando que no era cierto, pero un leve sonrojo era perceptible en sus rostros.

En una esquina contraria formando más proyectiles de lodo se encontraban Saga, Camus, Radamanthys y Aiacos, los cuales eran pasados rápidamente a Aioros el cual se encargaba de distribuirlos por todo el salón, mientras lanzaban a la par algunos para mantenerse en la batalla.

Mascara observaba con una sonrisa siniestra a Afrodita, mientras en su mano llevaba una gran bola de lodo.

Shura se interpuso entre Mephisto y Afrodita, pues estaba seguro de que si este lograba su objetivo, una escena de drama, caos y destrucción sería protagonizada por este par y lo último que necesitaban era escuchar los gritos histéricos de su compañero de piscis.

Había algo que no le gustaba y eso era ensuciarse, por ello se había mantenido alejado de la guerra, cuidando que su cabello no fuera llenado de lodo por esos pequeños demonios que simulaban ser niños, hasta el momento que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, lentamente volteo para encontrar al representante de cáncer, era fácil adivinar qué era lo que pretendía…

Justo en el momento que estaba a punto de lanzar el proyectil, astuto y resbaladizo, como la misma leyenda que le daba nombre a su constelación, salió corriendo del salón en dirección de su casa.

_ ¡Atrapen al pez! – fue el grito que lanzó Aioria, que ocasiono que todos salieran corriendo tras él.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitieron, al llegar a su templo opto por encerrarse en su cuarto y se dio cuenta de su grave error… su jardín su hermoso jardín sería destrozado por esa manada de salvajes.

Proyectiles y más proyectiles eran lanzados durante su persecución, las escalinatas antes relucientes, eran tapizadas por un lindo manto de tierra. Los pequeños protectores de la tierra y jueces nobles de inframundo llegaron al templo del pez, comenzando su búsqueda de la presa, pero lo que encontraron les dejo una sonrisa ladina en los rostros…

Frente a ellos se encontraba el jardín de rosas más hermoso que pudieran imaginar, un lugar tan único que, tenía todo lo que ellos requerían para jugar. 

* * *

Sí lo se... este capítulo no ha estado tan divertido como los anteriores, pero desde aquí comienzan las ¡aventuras vividas en cada templo!

¿Quieres saber que sucedió en piscis? Bueno te espero esta noche para que lo averigues.

Saludos y como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	5. El Jardín

**Hola chicos, una disculpa anoche me quede con la idea de haber publicado el capítulo, subi el archivo y estaba segura de haber publicado, pero hoy cuando estoy por publicar el final de "Fiesta Privada", me doy cuenta de que no lo hice, bueno se los dejo, disfrutenlo y sus comentarios son muy bine recibidos.**

* * *

**Nuestra Pequeña Aventura**

**El jardín**

El viento soplaba moviendo las hojas de los rosales lentamente, un perfume embriagador inundaba el lugar, la cascada producía un ruido fuerte, pero a la vez relajante, el sol brillando en todo su esplendor, un maravilloso día era el que se presentaba, un regalo sin duda alguna de Apolo y Demeter.

El silencio que inundaba su casa le alerto, la manada de salvajes que le perseguía, era demasiado escandaloso para que ahora todo estuviera en una paz y quietud inquietante. ¿Acaso le preparaban una emboscada?, ¿Se abrían cansado de esperar y se irían a otro lugar? O solo tal vez ¿su amado jardín estaba siendo destruido? Salió corriendo de su cuarto en dirección del jardín, estuvo a punto de caer al llegar.

-¡El gran mago ha llegado! – Fue el anunció producido por el pequeño Mu.

Duendes, elfos, un hada, diversas criaturas mágicas se encontraban ante él, una cascada con un puente, una gruta entre los rosales por el cual fue guiado por dos pequeños duendes, uno pelilila y el otro rubio. Parpadeó en varias ocasiones, para asegurarse que realmente veía lo que veía…

Al llevar su vista a él se percató de su vestimenta, muy principesco de la era medieval, ¿acaso se había caído y golpeado en la cabeza?, de seguro Mephisto había puesto algún alucinógeno en la bebida... pero espera ¿qué era un alucinógeno?

_ Que el consejo mágico comience – fue la proclama emitida por Aiacos, quien fungía como un Elfo de alto rango.

_ Nuestra amada tierra está sufriendo un desequilibrio y debemos encontrar a los responsables – el turno fue para el rey Elfo, Camus lucía una corona de hojas verdes y jade azul.

_ Es más que obvio que los causantes son los trolls – dijo la pequeña hada con su voz chillona – su mala actitud y desinterés es el causante de todo.

_ No debemos apresurarnos a señalar responsables, - ahora un pequeño duende hablo, Aioria señalo acusatoriamente a Milo, otro pequeño duende – bien pudo ser la irresponsabilidad de otros.

_ A mí no me eches la culpa, fuiste tú quien se olvidó de poner el color rojo para las rosas…

La discusión entre duendes, hada y elfos continúo por un buen rato, tiempo en el que Afrodita seguía intentando encontrar un sentido a todo lo que ocurría. Pero de repente toda su atención se vio interrumpida por los ruidos ensordecedores que eran producidos por las criaturas, más hermosas que hubiera visto antes.

_ ¡¿Qué significa esta interrupción?! – fue el grito de Radamanthys a los recién llegados.

_ ¡Silencio! – El rey troll hablo, Minos lucía una capa blanca al cuello y una corona de piedras preciosas de colores.

El sequito que le seguía sin duda era todo lo contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría que un troll representaría, apuestos, guapos y bellos, con sus cabellos largos y sedosos, dos de ellos tenían su cabello corto. Le acompañaba Kanón, Saga, Aioros y Aldebaran.

_ Es más que obvio que debemos abogar a nuestro favor, nos culpan de todo lo malo y nos crean mala fama, cuando lo único que nos tienen es envidia. – Fueron las palabras emitidas por el Rey.

_ Por su puesto, somos los más apuestos, gallardos y fuertes – Sin duda la confianza y ego de Kanón hablo.

_ Si tú lo dices… - fue el turno de Afrodita.

Definitivamente algo muy raro estaba sucediendo ahí y él estaba entrando en ese juego… pero quién o quiénes eran los responsables. ¡Por supuesto! Los geminis los maestros de las ilusiones, unido a lo que podían lograr los pequeños Shaka y Aiacos, sí que eran poderosas sus técnicas.

_ Bien – decidió tomar la palabra en su poder de Gran Mago – los troll´s no son los responsables, pero alguien o algo está ocasionando este desbalance y debemos encontrarlo antes de que nuestro mundo sea destruido.

Una carcajada estruendosa se escuchó, una sensación de peligro invadió a los presentes, al tiempo que una presencia siniestra se presentaba ante ellos.

_ ¡El Mago Oscuro! – gritaron todos a la par.

_ Si el mismo que viste y calza, - una sonrisa pícara adorno su rostro mientras observaba detenidamente a todos los presentes, fijando su vista en aquel que podía detenerle. – dime florecita, ¿qué piensas hacer para detenerme?

Los presentes quedaron mudos, la batalla más épica de los tiempos estaba por comenzar. Mientras Afrodita intentaba trazar un plan, lentamente se acercó hasta su compañero ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

_ Mephisto ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

_Yo como voy a saberlo, solo estaba acostado entre tus flores y después estaba riendo maniáticamente frente a ustedes.

_ Y ahora que hacemos.

_ Supongo que seguirle la corriente a los enanos.

_ Aaaaa bueno…

Regreso a tomar su lugar, con porte gallardo señalo a su contraparte, para decir con voz sumamente decidida.

_ Te exiliaré de nuestro reino, pero primero arreglaras todo el desastre que has causado.

_ Oblígame, yo no pienso mover un solo dedo.

Las miradas emitidas entre ellos eran de duelo, de reto…

_Bueno a qué hora comienzan a hacer algo…

Un suspiro de resignación fue emitido por ambos al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse de un lado a otro como leones enjaulados, observando los movimientos de manera cautelosa, lanzándose de forma decidida con la intención de conectar algún golpe, pero sus movimientos eran detenidos antes de llegar a ser conectados.

_ Esto esta aburrido bicho…

_ Ya lo sé gato - una mirada de complicidad fue conectada, al tiempo que corrían en dirección de los dos magos.

_Y ustedes ¿qué carajos pretenden enanos? – El mago oscuro levanto sus manos conjurando ondas de un color purpura, que poco a poco comenzó a rodear a los pequeños duendes frente a él, los cuales ahora lucían temerosos, nada que ver con la actitud de desfachatez y travesura que mostraran antes.

Una brisa rojisa comenzó a invadir el lugar, un aroma suave y familiar se dejo sentir, un poder más grande, fue emitido… el gran mago elavo sus brazos en dirección de su oponente una barrera fue formada entre el ser oscuro y los pequeños duendes.

_ No permitiré que dañes a mis pequeños habitantes.

_ Pero si no son más que dos pequeños enanos, miedosos y sin chiste. – Dijo llevando su dedo a su mentón en pose de pensador. – Aceptaría más que defendieras a los troll, ellos son grandes y poderosos, pero estos pequeños tapones de alberca… no lo valen.

Las mejillas de los duendes se inflaron tomando un color rojo intenso, sin esperar más agarraron a patadas al mago oscuro.

_ Dejen de pegarme, aaaaa, basta he dicho que se detengan o los mando al Yomotsu.

_ Mephisto no puedes mandar a los enanos al Yomotsu… él patriarca se enojaría y luego nos obligaría a cuidarlos todo un mes.

_ Tienes razón, pero déjame separar sus almas, aunque sea solo un ratito.

_ Mephisto estás hablando de mi hermano, no voy a dejar que lo toques.

_ Y es Milo que es como nuestro hermano menor, de modo que… tú sabrás si te enfrentas a la furia de geminis.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaa, esta bien no les are nada a los enanos, he – comenzó una búsqueda frenética del gato y bicho en el lugar - ¿dónde están los enanos?

_ Están… - las palabras de Aiacos se quedaron a la mitad, pues también comenzó a buscarlos.

_ Yo los vi salir corriendo en esa dirección – el pequeño Mu dijo al tiempo que señalaba la salida del templo.

_ ¡Encuentren esos duendes! – Fue el grito de Minos que género una nueva persecución…

* * *

Muy bien toca Acuario que locuras abran ocurrido en esta casa... bueno la siguiente semana lo sabremos.

Buenas noches


	6. Muñecos de Nieve

**Nuevo capítulo, las constestaciones a sus comentarios en mensajes privados.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Nuestra Pequeña Aventura**

**Muñecos de nieve**

El templo circular de Acuario se alzaba majestuoso, gallardo, la elegancia y sobriedad eran una clara imagen del representante de dicha casa, valeroso, elegante, sobrio, inteligente, astuto, (aquí está el consentido de la autora, bueno uno de los consentidos *-*, - se puede observar a los mini caballeros dorados y espectritos atados y amordazados en un rincón – los soltaré cuando dejen de interrumpir mi narración.)

Los pequeños representantes de Leo y Scorpion corrían a todo lo que sus piececitos les permitían, al llegar a la entrada del templo se detuvieron en seco, pues el aire frío que emanaba del recinto comenzaba a formar una especie de muro, que les impidió el paso, ocasionando se estamparan de lleno en el.

El resto de los enanos arribaron al poco tiempo, justo para observar al par sobarse las narices y quejarse por el golpe y el frío del lugar.

-Es bueno saber que Camus es un verdadero mago del hielo – fue el reconocimiento emitido por Saga.

_ Hace demasiado frío Camus, se buen amigo y has algo.

_ Y porque debería hacerlo, estaban a punto de cruzar mi casa sin mi permiso.

_ Camus eres malo, hermano dile algo.

_ Está en todo su derecho Aioria, es su casa.

Camus estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un grito le distrajo.

_ ¡Está nevando! – La pequeña Pandora entro corriendo al recinto, comenzando a dar vueltas con las manitas extendidas, tratando de capturar los pequeños copos de nieve que eran producidos por el aguador.

No tardaron en unírsele el resto, sonrisas y gritos de alegrías eran la música que emitía aquel recinto.

El poder y dominio del cosmos de Camus era sorprendente, más aun su concentración, pues lo mantenía aun jugando a la guerra con bolas nieve.

Minos se encontraba haciendo angelitos en la nieve, Aiacos preparaba bolas de nieve que eran lanzadas a Radamanthys, Mu, Shaka y Pandora preparaban un muñeco de nieve. Aldebarán, Aioros y Kanón se encontraban deteniendo a Milo y Aioria para evitar que lanzaran bolas de nieve a Mephisto y Afrodita, por último Saga y Shura comenzaron a trabajar en su ejército de hombres de nieve.

Asombrados por el trabajo tanto de Saga y Shura comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, para apoyarlos con sus muñecos, haciendo un batallón a los lados, dos ejércitos, preparados para defender a sus creadores.

Cuando ambos equipos terminaron sus obras, les observaron detenidamente, dándose cuenta que algo les faltaba, pero la pregunta era ¿qué les faltaba?

_ Un muñeco de nieve no está completo sin una nariz de zanahoria.

_ Se supone que es un ejército, pero… ¿dónde están sus armas?

_ Les falta el sombrero.

_ No tienen ojos

_ ¿Y su bufanda?

Los mayores estaban escuchando las quejas de los pequeños, Mephisto está rodando los ojos, si continuaban así terminaría destruyendo todos esos muñecos.

_ Bueno… podemos usar mis rosas para los botones, o los ojos. – fue el comentario que emitió Afrodita, que rápidamente fue aceptado por los pequeños, de modo que tuvo que comenzar a crear muchas rosas demoniacas, sin veneno claro esta para no dañar a nadie.

_ Oie bicho que tal tus manzanas, para que sean sus narices, a falta de zanahorias. – Menciono el gato.

_ Cam amigo, ¿acaso tú no tienes verduras?

Un suspiro fue su primera reacción antes de dirigirse al interior de su casa para traer las pocas zanahorias que tenía. Mientras Milo salía corriendo a su templo en busca de sus deliciosas y suculentas manzanas.

_ Pero les siguen faltando cosas… - fue la pequeña queja de Pandora.

_ ¡Shura! -Un grito de Aioria le hiso saltar – tú tienes muchas espadas, ¿no las prestas? – colocando la cara y mirada más inocente de mundo para logra su cometido.

"Chantajista" - Fue el pensamiento de Shura, antes de salir en dirección a su casa por su amplia colección de espadas.

En el trayecto a su casa, se encontró con un Milo que cargaba un canasto enorme repleto de manzanas rojas, sin duda, le gustaban las manzanas.

Poco a poco los pelotones de muñecos de nieve, se vieron listos para ir a la guerra.

_ Pelotón, el enemigo se acerca, su misión, impedir que entren a nuestro territorio, tengan por seguro que estaré a su lado, en esta momento difícil que se avecina. Si alguno de ustedes cae, no será en vano, si alguno es herido le tenderé la mano para socorrerlo.

Esas eran las palabras de aliento que el general transmitía a su gente antes del combate, mientras en el otro lado…

_ Soldados, hoy será un día glorioso, venceremos a nuestros enemigos y mantendremos la paz en nuestra tierra. Con mi espada en mano los guiare a la batalla, honor, destreza y valor, son las cualidades que nos unen. Pelearemos como hermanos, hombro a hombro y no abandonaremos a ningún en el campo de batalla.

Al grito de _ ¡Al ataque!

Los muñecos de nieve comenzaron a marchar en pos del enemigo, una batalla difícil, dura, llena de heridos y bajas, podían observarse muñecos derribados, que eran atendidos por los grupos de emergencia que rápidos y oportunos llegaban a brindar los primeros auxilios a los heridos.

Pero como en toda guerra, las bajas están presentes, un escenario de muerte y desolación era visible… los campos blancos de batalla, tenían cuerpos de valerosos soldados caídos en el cumplimiento de su deber…

El llanto y la tristeza están visibles en los rostros de ambos ejércitos, frente a ellos, grandes guerreros habían dejado su existencia, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

_ ¡Guerra de nieve!

Los cuerpos de los caídos eran utilizados para formar bolas de nieves que eran lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, en un todos contra todos, proyectiles surcaban los cielos del templo del aguador, narices rojas por el frío, rostros estampados con proyectiles bien dirigidos, cabellos empapados, los estornudos no se hicieron esperar.

Un friolento y tiritante bicho hablo _ Ca, Cam, a amigo, puedes ¿dete… detener la nieve?, está haciendo mucho frío.

_ Camus será mejor que dejes de generar más nieve, de lo contrario todos terminaran enfermos, excepto tú, Kanon y yo… - fueron las palabras de Saga que observaba al resto de sus compañeros abrazarse a sí mismos, mientras temblaban de frío, al tiempo que pensaba "no quiero terminar cuidando enfermos". – Creó que lo mejor será que vayamos a preparar algo caliente para entrar en calor.

_ Si, vamos a mi casa, tengo té, café y un poco de chocolate. – Fueron las palabras del arquero.

Sin esperar mucho todos comenzaron a descender por las escalinatas en dirección del templo de Capricornio, dejando atrás un campo de batalla lleno de soldados caídos, zanahorias, manzanas, espadas, rosas, sombreros y bufandas esparcidas por todo el salón de batallas.

Siguiente parada Sagitario.

* * *

Hola a todos, en algunas líneas no coloque un personaje en especifico, lo dejo a su elección, ya se que su imaginación comenzo a ponerles voz, así que ustedes eligen que caballero o espectro dice la oración.

Como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Saludos


	7. Qué puede ser peor

**Constesto reviews**

**Normanda Lethar**: Hola un placer tenerte en este espacio, que bueno que estes disfrutando de la historia, bueno remitiendome a tus comentarios anteriores, te diré lo primero que se me vino a la mente con Afrodita, fue una cita, para ser sincera, me la imagine con la pequeña Agasha, si the lost canvas, el porque ni yo misma lo se, por otro lado es muy Afro lo de no ensuciarse, y cuidar su cabello, con Mascara me gusto mucho la relación de amistad que se dejo entre ver en varias partes de la saga por lo que la retome. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios.

**Muy bien sin más por el momento DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**Nuestra pequeña aventura**

**El desastre no puede ser peor…**

Templo de Capricornio

Cruzaban por el templo de Capricornio cuando la curiosidad de los niños se despertó, una estatua que se alzaba en medio del recinto fue el objeto de su estudio.

Hermosa escultura representando a la diosa Athenea, entregando la espada legendaria de Excalibur, al primer caballero dorado de Capricornio, legado de lealtad, honor, valor, sacrificio y fidelidad.

_ Increíble…

_ Asombroso

_ ¿Quiénes son?

Preguntas y más preguntas eran emitidas al representante de la constelación, que con horror observo a los pequeños intentando trepar por aquella bella escultura de la cuál tanto se enorgullecía.

_ ¡Ni se les ocurra!, un solo rasguño y me asegurare de utilizar ¡Excalibur!

_Saga –dijo el arquero en un pequeño murmullo acercándose a su amigo – mejor vámonos antes de que nos quedemos sin enanos, cunado Shura se molesta no es agradable.

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta.

_ ¿Podrías hacer algo para que no le suceda nada a la escultura?.

_ Enanos Aioros tiene chocolate en su templo. –Fue el grito de Kanon, ocasionando una estampida humana – Eso fue fácil.

El arquero le observo con una ceja alzada.

_ ¡Otra Dimensión! – una abertura en el tiempo y espacio fue generada a un costado de la maravillosa escultura, la cual fue desapareciendo lentamente ante la vista de los tres últimos presentes.

_ Creo que eso ya no era necesario Saga

_ Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

_ Como sea vayamos a mi templo antes de que no encuentre ni una columna en pie.

Palabras proféticas, o simple coincidencia.

Entraban al recinto del centauro, justo en el momento para ver como la flecha dorada era colocada y lanzada por los aires…

La majestuosa flecha dorada, forjadora de grandes hazañas y victorias, se desplazaba a gran velocidad, el impacto producido al contacto con el techo de la construcción ocasiono un fuerte estallido que concluyo con un nuevo tragaluz en el templo.

_ ¡Otra Dimensión! – Fue la reacción de Kanón la técnica se encargó de absorber todos aquellos fragmentos que amenazaban con caer encima de los enanos.

La maravillosa flecha surcaba los cielos del Santuario, Aioros miraba horrorizado el suceso, su rostro se volvió traslucido, al momento de voltear a ver a los gemelos.

_ Hagan algo o la flecha ocasionará grandes estragos.

_ Porque siempre nosotros…

_ ¡Kanon! – Fue el grito desesperado de Aioros.

_ Está bien, está bien, Saga – un suspiro cansado fue su respuesta.

_ ¡Otra Dimensión!

El gritó y ejecución de la técnica fue realizada con una precisión y sincronizadas asombrosamente, una pequeña abertura se generó a un costado de la armadura, de donde lentamente la flecha fue haciendo su aparición.

_ ¡Asombroso!

_ ¡Otra vez!

_ Hermano podemos jugar con tu flecha

La mirada molesta de Aioros fue la mejor respuesta emitida.

_ Vamos al interior para darles el chocola… te

Si bien no había terminado de hablar cuando los niños ya habían corrido al interior del templo.

_ ¿Qué más podría pasar? – Fue su pregunta emitida a nadie en particular.

Mephisto era sujetado por los costados por Shura y Afrodita, Kanon se moría de la risa ante el panorama, Radamanthys solo observaba a sus hermanos con desaprobación, Saga y Aioros solo podían rodar los ojos y esperar que toda esa tortura terminara pronto.

_ _Chocolate, molinillo, _

_Chocolate, molinillo_

_Estirar, estirar que Pandora va a pasar_

_Dicen que soy, que soy _

_Una cogita, y si lo soy_

_Lo soy de mentiritas…_

La cancioncita se había repetido ya alrededor de 20 veces, mismas en las cuales los enanos habían jugado, corrido, reído, gritado y aventado todo a su paso.

_ Si vuelven a cantar una vez más… ¡Yo los mando al Yomutsu!

_ Nadie va a mandar a nadie a ningún lado. ¿Aioros que tenía ese chocolate?

Fue la pregunta emitida por Shura, pues tras haber tomado el chocolate, los niños habían comenzado a actuar de una manera más… como decirlo imperativa.

_ Solo era leche con muy poco chocolate, no era para tanto.

_ ¿Quién te dio ese chocolate?

_ Lo tome del templo principal, estaba en una caja de madera que decía:

"Para mi querida hermanastra.

Con cariño Dionisio.

Posdata

Ojala te hagan daño"

_ ¿Dionisio?, ¿Dionisio? – La cara de terror invadió a todos.

_ ¡El dios del desenfreno y los excesos!

_ Ups, creo que no los debí tomar…

_ Ahora entiendo porque están así, el dios Dionisio, debe haber querido cobrarse algo, que Athena le hiso y que mejor forma que con chocolates, adulterados. –Fue la conclusión emitida por Rada.

_ Claro como la tragona de Athena no se resistiría, –ahora el turno fue de Afrodita – pero chocolates adulterados que provocan interactividad… creí que sería más original.

_ Los enanos solo comieron uno, y llevan más de una hora así, supongo que el efecto en un dios debe ser distinto. –Shura coloco una cara muy pensativa, al tiempo que comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Se imaginan a la floja de Saory subiendo y bajando las escalinatas, una y otra vez, eso hubiera sido divertido.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero fueron calladas rápidamente.

Ruidos y más ruidos eran producidos, al tiempo que todo el interior del templo era reorganizado, los muebles, los estantes, el armario, la cama, los libros, todo fue "cambiado" de lugar.

_ Hermano, hermano, ¿te gusta como estamos arreglando tu casa?

Fue la inocente pregunta de un mini gato con ojos soñadores, el cual era acompañado de otros pequeños enanos que de igual manera le observaban con estrellitas en los ojos.

Silencio fue lo único que siguió, al tiempo que Mephisto se acercaba para hablar al oído del arquero.

_ Mi propuesta de enviarlos al Yomutsu, sigue en pie, tu solo di hazlo y con gusto me encargare de ellos.

Un suspiro mientras comenzaba a contar hasta el cien para calmar su estado.

_ ¿Ya vieron? Lo nuestro trabajo lo ha dejado sin palabras… -un inocente Mu hablo.

_ Por supuesto pequeños, al arquero le ha encantado su trabajo, pero me parece que en la cocina no hicieron nada, ¿acaso piensan dejarla así?

Si Kanon podía ser malo cuando se lo proponía, y que mejor manera de cobrarse las últimas travesuras de Aioros que con esta oportunidad.

La mirada de resignación en el rostro de Aioros no se hiso esperar, bueno total, su templo ya necesitaba una buena limpieza…

_ Vamos Aioros, no es tan malo… solo tendrás que recoger un poco y todo estará como antes.

_ Gracias por los ánimos Saga, que haría sin amigos como tú.

_ No tienes que agradecer, para eso son los amigos, además sin mí, ti vida sería sumamente aburrida.

_ De eso… no estoy tan seguro.

Bueno después de dejar su casa con una nueva ventana en el techo, sus habitaciones privadas tiradas, manchadas de chocolate y tener que soportar horas de tortura de los enanos cantando… ¿Qué podía ser peor?


	8. De escorpiones, colores y lotos

**Nuestra pequeña aventura**

**De escorpiones, colores y lotos…**

**Templo de Escorpión **

_ Y es por esa razón que los escorpiones son las mejores mascotas del mundo.

El silencio no se hiso esperar, una planta rodante bien pudo haber pasado por el lugar pues las caras del resto de los niños, lucían confundidas, incrédulas y había quienes habían conducido su palma de la mano a la cara diciendo ¿en serio?

_ Milo, los escorpiones no pueden correr, mucho menos escupir asido, no se diga volar, reconozco que algunos de ellos pertenecen a una especie muy venenosa, pero aun así, debo recordarte que el Patriarca ordeno les quitaran el veneno… - un muy intelectual Camus lucia unos lentes en su rostro (qué quien sabe de dónde saco).

_ Pero aun así pueden usar sus pinzas…

_ Bueno eso sí.

_ Por cierto… - Aiacos comenzó a observar a su alrededor – ¿en dónde están los escorpiones?

_ Pues es su caja – un muy orgulloso bichito contesto.

_ Pero yo no veo nada – fue la infantil voz de Pandora.

_ Pues necesitarás lentes, - un muy ofendido Milo respondió.

_ Milo – el turno fue de Minos – en la caja de hay nada.

Milo abrió los ojos rápidamente para observar su reluciente caja de escorpiones vacía.

_ ¡Tenazaaaaaas!

Comenzó a correr por todo el templo en búsqueda de su escorpión favorito, y el resto de pequeños compañeros que este tenía.

_ ¿Le ayudamos?- fue la pregunta emitida por un pequeño taurino.

_ Será lo más recomendable o Milo terminara destrozando el templo.

Rápidos y alertas comenzaron a buscar los escorpiones perdidos del escorpión, pues como había mencionado Aioros, el mini bicho estaba tirando todo a su paso en su búsqueda de tenazas.

_ Ya me he cansado… y no encontramos nada, acaso ¿se fueron a otra dimensión?

Instintivamente todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, como buscando su confirmación.

_ A nosotros no nos vean, no hemos hecho absolutamente nada – dijo Kanón al tiempo que Saga negaba con la cabeza.

_ TENAZAS, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes subir al techo? – Milo comenzó a llamarle la atención a su escorpión, y este a su vez parecía cubrirse el rostro como niño chiquito al ser reprendido.

_ Oie Milo, déjalos en el techo no creó que pase nada, ya bajarán más tarde, digo no es como si fueran a ir a otro lado. – Aiacos comentó pues no le agradaba la idea de tener que hacer algo para bajarlos.

_ Supongo que se pueden quedar ahí, mientras no se pongan a pelear todo estará bien… - al tiempo que señalaba a sus escorpiones comenzó – pórtense bien, que papá regresará más tarde para alimentarlos.

Los rostros del resto estaban con la ceja levantada, y otros con resignación.

_ Si como sea, porque no mejor continuamos descendiendo por los templos – dijo Radamanthys al tiempo que comenzaba a salir del templo.

* * *

**Templo de Libra**

_ Este templo luce abandonado, solo, muy deteriorado, triste, sin vida y sin color…

_ ¡Ya se!, - todos voltearon a ver al mini carnero – pintémoslo, estoy seguro que el maestro Docko estará sumamente feliz y contento con ello – luciendo una radiante y alegre sonrisa.

_ No creo que eso sea una – comenzaba Aioros cuando fue detenido.

_ Los enanos tienen razón, el maestro estará sumamente contento, vamos enanos comiencen a pintar este glorioso templo – una sonrisa ladina y taimada adornaba el rosto de Mephisto.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con el cangrejo… - el turno fue de Kanon - ¡Comiencen a pintar!

_ Saga haz algo, o el maestro estará furioso.

_ Lo siento Aioros, pero los niños ya comenzaron y se ven muy felices, no me atrevo a quitarles esa alegría… además si le hace falta algo de color a este templo.

Kanon y Saga se observaron de reojo, si, ese par podría ser muy vengativo y cuando ambos unían su intelecto, pues cosas muy, pero muy buenas o malas podían suceder. Shura observo a Afrodita que veía intrigado al par de gemelos y lentamente se acercó a su compañero y amigo.

_ Shura no te parece que esto es más una venganza de ese par, por haberlos hecho dar 600 vueltas alrededor del Santuario.

_ Hasta yo lo haría, 600 vueltas no son fáciles y más si no les permitió usar la velocidad de la luz o su cosmos.

_ No pensé que Saga fuera tan vengativo… de Kanón lo esperaba pero ¿de Saga?, bueno siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo de los amigos. – Concluyo Aioros.

Mientras esta conversación se era efectuada por los miembros más ¿grandes? Los niños realizaban verdaderas obras de arte.

Pandora y Mu dibujan paisajes llenos de árboles, flores y la representación del signo de aries, en el que el pequeño carnero se tomaba su tiempo para plasmar la mejor representación posible de su orgulloso signo.

Aldebarán y Shaka pintaban intentos de dragones, era conocido que uno de los ataques más poderosos del maestro eran los 100 dragones y que mejor que plasmar su orgulloso poder.

Milo y Aiacos pintaban montañas, rocas, leones y tigres, complementadas por una grande, fuerte y poderosa cascada que era realizada por Camus y Minos.

Mientras que el gato, digo Aioria, en compañía de Radamanthys dibujaban el signo de libra, el templo no podía estar completo sin su representación…

Algunos dirían que había que divertirse un poco, así qué Shura, Afrodita, Mephisto, Kanon, Aioros y Saga no podían quedarse atrás, y comenzaron a dibujar un vasto mar, con su rica fauna, una luna y estrellas, para complementar un sol radiante que alumbrará todo el lugar.

_Wooooow, - fue el gritó colectivo de los niños al ver su gran obra terminada.

_ Quedo genial, él maestro estará muy contentó.

Una carcajada no se hiso esperar, Mephisto se doblaba de la risa, pues si, estaba segura de la gran "felicidad" que le causarían al maestro. Solo esperaba no estar cerca del lugar para cuando lo viera.

"_Sí muy feliz, esto le enseñara a no castigarnos, por reprender a la lagartija" _

Era la conversación que Kanón compartía con su hermano.

"_Eso está muy bien… espera ¿quién es la lagartija?"_

"_Yo que voy a saber, solo se me vino eso a la cabeza"_

"_Bueno lo averiguaremos después"_

_ Bueno debo reconocer que no esperaba este resultado – Aioros veía satisfecho las obras realizadas.

_ Caray arquero, no pensé que tuvieras tan malos gustos…

_ Kanón, deja a Aioros en paz.

Una mueca de disgusto fue todo lo obtenido.

_ Supongo que deberíamos abandonar este templo, lo más pronto posible – fue la intervención de Shura.

_ Claro por propia seguridad, que diga por seguridad de las obras – la composición de Afrodita.

* * *

**Templo de Virgo**

El centro del templo se podía observar una flor de loto recubierta de luz, lugar en el cual su residente meditaba, para alcanzar la sabiduría… (Claro para no decir que duerme en él, -un pequeño silbido despreocupado fue emitido por Mephisto al tiempo que las risas del resto no se hacen esperar, y un disgustado Shaka les amenaza con quitarles los sentidos-)

_ Pero ¿qué es eso?

_ Es una flor de loto.

_ ¿Un balón de loto?, ¿podemos jugar?

_ Dije flor, no balón y no, no podemos jugar aquí, ya que podemos romperlo y la coda de Athena no me comprará uno nuevo…

_ Bueno entonces que hacemos, este templo me da sueño… - dijo un pequeño Minos que comenzaba a dormirse.

_ ¡Minooooooooooos! – Fue el gitó considerado de Aioria – no te duermas o de lo contrario te convertirás en una estuatua, como las que están haya. – dijo señalando figuras de Buda.

_ En primer lugar no se dice estuatua, se dice estatua, en segundo lugar, si se duerme no se convertirá en eso, si lo sabré yo…

_ Lo sabía, te lo dije Camus, pero no me querías creer, yo lo dije, dije que Shaka se la pasaba dormido todo el tiempo y nos decía a todos que meditaba.

_ Milo yo medito mucho tiempo, pero es lógico que en la noche duerma y es obvio que duermo en mi templo…

_ Si tú, lo que digas, -ahora fue el turno de Mephisto de intervenir.

Un molesto representante de Virgo, observo a sus compañeros antes de suspirar y serenar su semblante.

_ ¿Quieren ver algo sorprendente?

_ siiiiiiii

Concentrándose elevo un débil cosmos, el lugar se llenó de luz, y una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, comenzando a caer pequeñas flores de lotos que al tocar el suelo, comenzaban a abrirse en todo su esplendor.

El resto de la comitiva observaban con miradas radiantes y sonrisas en el rostro dicho espectáculo, optando por sentarse y disfrutar de un momento de serenidad, meditación y magia.


	9. ¿Y él gato?

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por hacer de esta historia su favorita.**

**Como siempre no soy dueña de Saint Seiya**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Nuestra Pequeña Aventura**

**¿Y él gato?**

La mata de pelo azulado y alborotado, se observaba por encima de la barricada colocada para protegerse de las balas enemigas, sus ojos vivaces y turquesas analizaron el campo de batalla frente a él, los enemigos aguardaban sus movimientos, alertas para lanzarse en cualquier momento…

_ Todos alertas, en cualquier momento reanudarán el ataque – fueron la instrucciones del general Shaka.

_ Yo creo que ya se le acabaron las municiones… no se ha oído ninguna detonación.

Todos le observaron incrédulos levantando una ceja, en primera no tenían proyectiles, solo los ruidos producidos por ellos, en segunda sus barricadas eran los muebles de la sala y cocina de las recamaras privadas del templo de Leo, y en tercera los equipos de ataque eran divididos de una manera muy, pero muy injusta…

_ Tenemos que rescatarlo, quien sabe a qué torturas lo están sometiendo, pobrecito, ¡no, temas tu hermano está aquí! ATHENA no permitas que sufraaaaaaaa. – las lágrimas del arquero estaban comenzando a inundar el lugar.

El resto solo podía observar al dramático, alterado, exagerado ¿dramático?, mega, hiper dramático, digo, los mejor actores quedan cortos a su lado.

_ Aioros creo que estas exagerando, mira que son solo unos niños.

_Shura, no hay enemigo pequeño… además esos no son niños, ¡son unos demonios!

_ Hemos perdido al arquero, en definitiva el gato le causa alteraciones nerviosas.

Colocándose de ahorcadillas comenzó a marcar la estrategia a seguir.

_ Bien, Shura y Kanón, los atacarán por el frente, Maphisto y Afrodita atacarán por los costados.

El resto estaba incrédulo, ¿en verdad iban a atacar a los enanos?.

_ Aioros, entiendo que estés preocupado por el gato – la mirada molesta del arquero le perturbo – que diga, Aioria, si Kanon desapareciera yo también estaría preocupado, pero, en primera no sabemos si lo tienen, en segunda, nada nos asegura que lo estén torturando, en tercero… esto es completamente absurdo.

Queridos lectores, ustedes se preguntarán que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí, bueno les diré: después de abandonar la casa de Virgo (si, gracias a los dioses del Olimpo no terminaron dormidos, de lo contrario la historia habría tenido un final un tanto… ¿aburrido?, en fin), nuestros queridos angelitos, se encaminaron a Leo, lugar en cual comenzaron a admirar la basta construcción, las pinturas antiguas, la imponente armadura de leo se encontraba en el centro del templo observándoles con soberbia.

Aioria había pasado como cualquier otro día por el templo, sin detenerse a observar, pilares, cuadros o lo que se le atravesará rápidamente se adentró a sus habitaciones, en donde…

_ ¿En dónde está?, estoy seguro que estaba por aquí, tengo que esconder a Mufasa o de lo contrario Milo no dejará de molestarme… - buscaba y buscaba entre los cajones, debajo de la cama, en el armario, en el baño y Mufasa no aparecía - ¿acaso Aoiros lo abra tomado?

Mientras tanto en la sala de batallas…

_ Woooooow gato, esta armadura se ve genial – cumplido de Milo que no se volvería a escuchar, ni aunque le pagaran 1 millón de dólares – oye gato… - volteo para buscarle, sin encontrarle.

El resto se percató de la falta del pequeño minino, buscaron y buscaron por "todo" el templo sin hallarle.

_ ¿Mi hermano?, ¡MI HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, no puede ser esta perdido, debemos encontrarle Saga, no puedo vivir sin mi hermano.

_ Tranquilízate Aioros, posiblemente solo fue a buscar algo a la cocina y enseguida regresará.

_ Si tienes razón, tú siempre tienes la razón…. Pero y si lo secuestraron y si lo están torturando y si, no es posible mi hermanito.

_ Porque pensar necesariamente que lo secuestraron, -una cara de alivio se vio en el arquero hasta que – bien lo pudieron haber vendido en el mercado negro, vendido sus órganos, a millonarios enfermos que harían cualquier cosa por mantenerse una semana más con vida y no tener que ir a rendirle cuentas a Hades.

El resto solo golpeo su rostro tras la atinada intervención de Mephisto.

_ MILO, tú has sido el causante ¿dónde está mi hermanito?

_ Y yo que voy a saber, simplemente desapareció.

Entre dimes y diretes la batalla comenzó, los primeros en tomar el sofá como barrera, fueron los pequemos Aries, Tauro, Virgo, Escorpion, Acuario y nuestros queridos jueces y heraldo, ante tal situación el resto no tuvo más opción que entrar en la batalla y resguardar a su compañero en desventaja, volteando la mesa del comedor para cubrirles de los disparos y bombardeos de los que eran víctimas.

_ Entreguen al gato o serán bañados por nuestras bombas.

_ Los dejaremos como queso suizo.

_ ¡Cuando los capturemos serán torturados!

_ ¡ATAQUEN! –Fue el grito que resonó con la voz de Pandora.

Balas, bombas eran lanzadas a los mayores de la orden, con tanta precisión que les era muy difícil responder a los ataque, es más el simple hecho de asomarse les era casi imposible.

_ ¡Ya basta!, no voy a permitir que esos enanos me bombardeen, así que denles con todo – Mephisto tomo la voz de mando conduciendo a sus compañeros que ni tardos ni perezosos se unieron al juego.

Los sillones estaban tirados, las sillas y mesa volteadas, los trastos, cubiertos y alguno que otro adorno se encontraban en el suelo.

Pero… regresando a nuestra historia.

_ ¿Absurdo?, ya quisiera ver que fuera Kanon el desaparecido, estoy seguro que ya nos hubieras mandado a otra dimensión hasta que te regresarán a tu hermanos

Bueno pues sí, aunque no lo llegará a admitir en voz alta, definitivamente lo aria, si su hermano desapareciera de su lado, no solo utilizaría la Otra Dimensión, el Satán Imperial, la Explosión de Galaxias hasta la Exclamación de Athena utilizaría para recuperarlo.

Kanon aguardaba su respuesta con ojitos soñadores, si su hermano desapareciera el haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo.

_ Aioros creo que es más que obvio que…

_ ¡PERO QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI CASA!

_ ¡Hermano, hermanito! – un arquero sumamente expresivo corrió a él para abrazarlo.

_ Aioros que sucedió.

_ Hermanito lo hicimos para rescatarte.

_ ¿Milo?

_ Él empezó, -fijo el pequeño bichito señalando al arquero – yo estaba muy tranquilamente observando tu armadura cuando comenzó a gritar como loco y me acuso de tu desaparición.

El silencio reino mientras la furia de un león dormido comenzaba a ser evidente, lentamente el arquero se apartó y comenzó a retroceder, más bien comenzó a salir del lugar silenciosamente y cautelosamente, en un instinto de supervivencia Milo realizaba la misma acción.

_ Tienen cinco segundos para salir, cinco, cuatro, - para ese momento los mencionados ya corrían para salvarse – se acabó el tiempo, ¡PROBARAN LA FURIA DE MIS COLMILLOS!

La persecución comenzó y con ello, bueno la curiosidad de todos.

Pasaron por la casa de Cancer sin observarla, descendiendo rápidamente hasta la casa de tauro.

A paso tranquilo Saga, Kanón y Mephisto cruzaban por el templo.

_ Parece que tu templo no sufrió daños.

_ Más le valía no hacerlo, o de lo contrario los mandaba al Yomotsu.


End file.
